The Devils of Cocytus
by Ford1114
Summary: An ebony-haired magical girl has spend her daily time in a normal basis, but she thinks of someone and pays a visit to the afterlife. Only will she find this older girl has erotic thoughts to one another.


**Disclaimer:** Guilty Crown belongs to _Production IG_ and _Funimation_, while Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to _Shaft _and _Aniplex_.

**A/N**: Hey readers, been a while. Though my school has started, we have a bit of snow days lately. So it means I have some time to do a short one-shot, actually the first time I am doing a lemon fic in first person. This is M-Mature, so for some readers, don't read until you're older.

Normally, I never do typical lemon fics unless they are part of a decent fic franchise, which is mine crossovering _Guilty Crown_ and _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ called _Lost Kingdoms_. This fic takes place after the story, and it's about a specific magical girl of time and obsessed with Madoka, but another girl got her first.

I would say you can or don't have to read my fic if you like to see a crossover yuri couple going at it. Let's see how I fare of doing something naughty.

xxxxx

_**The Devils of Cocytus**_

xxxxx

It has been nearly three years since me, Madoka and our magical girl comrades helped the Undertakers in liberating Japan from the apocalypse. I settled in my new home living with Haruka Ouma and honoring the late Shu's wishes. Things are going okay with Madoka attending Tennouzu High school. As usual, I am one of the best students in class.

However, there is someone that bothers me in my mind, something about Shu's older sister. Her, Mana, I remember she was the patient zero of the Apocalypse Virus, yet her mindset is cured since her death. But somewhat, the remnants of her weird tendencies are felt when I visit her a few times.

I decide that after school, I let my adopted mother know that I will be home late so I can visit the afterlife for a while.

It happened, I arrive at the _Law of Cycles_, in which the realm is settled not just magical girls that the_ real_ Madoka take them to be in peace, but also those that pass away during the era of Lost Christmas. One can say is that there are homes for the deceased built.

And so I entered the house where Gai Tsutsugami and Mana _Tsutsugami_ lived. They are married since their souls are in peace, but they can't have children due to being dead. Gai is not around, I wonder as I walk upstairs. I enter Mana's room and the salmon-haired young woman is alone, giving a seemly pleasant smiling of seeing me again.

Mana told me that Gai is out doing his own business and tells me that we should spend our time together. I ask about what it meant, she replies of something as love making while giving an eerie aura surrounding this room.

I'm surprise about this. Me? Mana falling for a magical girl? This is not happening, I am suppose to destine to be Madoka's soul mate! I know me and Madoka have yet to truly make love, but Mana of all people.

The salmon-haired girl beckons me to come closer, as a tempting presence within Mana lets me walk towards her visage. I tried to resist, but I seemly failed. Just then, Mana's lips begin to touch mine. My violaceous eyes widened and blush of feeling this kiss, the older girl stole my first kiss, of which it could have been Madoka! However, my eyes slowly close of letting her continue kissing and place her hands to my pale cheeks.

We continue having our rosy tongues touching and filled with slight saliva as we lay down in bed. Mana is on top of me as we slowly remove our dresses, bras, and stockings in leaving only our panties. I begin to mesmerize at Mana's own breast size that they are developed, and while I have mines the same feeling, I yet to be fully grown. It is like something that unlike her clone, _Inori Yuzuriha_, Shu's older sister is fully natural as a human. I feel the salmon-haired woman's breast with my hands as I suck and lick them while Mana looks at me doing it. We then embrace as we kiss each other's skin while she feels my raven hair, Mana reaches to my belly button to lick it while I slightly cried out in embarrassment.

Afterwards, Mana removes her undies while ordering me to do the same, we are now fully nude. Mana stands above the bed and turns behind, requesting me to lick the insides of her bottom. My god, is this becoming vulgar as I blush in hesitation at first. To hell with it as I begin to lick Mana's clitoris, where I can feel the taste of semen. Mana gives an evil smirk as her right hand makes me go deeper and then lick the stench of her hole. I'm force to keep licking at her creampie, feeling more torturous than pure innocent love.

I gasp for air after I done with pleasuring the former Eve and laying down on the bedsheets, however, the session is not done yet. The salmon-haired woman uses her aura presence in forming a 'thing' from her vagina. Shock of what she is going to do, Mana is putting it inside me as I begin to scream. Why is this violation happening to me? We pant and hold each other while Mana keeps thrusting inside my magical body. I reaches my climax and feel the semen ejaculated, while Mana's 'thing' disappears.

She tells me it is my turn to my bewilderment as she makes me have that 'thing' as well. Mana turns behind and gives a ribald look of wanting me to do _it_. Leaving with no choice, I put inside the salmon-haired girl, in which Mana gives a loud scream and putting her hands on the wall. Mana enjoys this devilish sensation that I begin to share the same delightful feeling. It keeps going on until I ejaculate inside Mana for the former Eve to feel my semen pouring. After which, my 'thing' disappear.

We both feel exhausted and hold one another in bed. The salmon-haired girl with an ecstatic look tells me that I am now hers, as we are the _Devils of Cocytus_. It is as if she seduces me while I later apologize to myself for betraying the love of the goddess. Madoka Kaname, I am sorry.

xxxxx

**A/N**: Well that went well, it's short and first person for Homura Akemi, but it's a decent idea since both have backgrounds similar to Hell as a metaphor. Doing my first lemon is somewhat a descriptive challenge, but it helps develop my mature thoughts.

You can say that I enjoy describing Mana having more screentime, since the GC main characters (Shu/Inori/Gai) have enough development as it is in the anime.


End file.
